


Not the Only One

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: Up to No Good [2]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Generational Friendship, Delinquent!Wes, Gen, Teenage Rebellion, Teenage!Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grabbed his things and stormed out his room, slamming the door to alert the household that he was stirring.  The less than ideal son was moving, stomping down the stairs and heading for the door to unleash himself on the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Another one because I have nothing to do and it's finals week.

Wes needed to get out and just get away from everything.  He need to run and hide, and go missing.  He couldn't take the silence and the tension any more.

He grabbed his things and stormed out his room, slamming the door to alert the household that he was stirring.  The less than ideal son was moving, stomping down the stairs and heading for the door to unleash himself on the world.  It was eight, on a school night, so it's guaranteed that one of his parents would come out to say something to him.

"Wesley Andrew,"  his mother called just as he entered the foyer, "where on Earth are you going?"

"Out!"  Wes said sternly, sparing her a glance of frustration.

She gasped and looked at him with a flash of concern.  _Shit!_   Wes cursed in his head.  He had forgotten about the bruising on the left side his face from Matthew Harrison's after school beat down. Wes immediately turned away and covered the forming bruise with his hand.  He could see his mother inch closer out of the corner of his eye.

"Wes, what happened?"  His mother asked, reaching out.

"Nothing."  Wes said firmly moving quickly to the door.  "I'm fine." 

He tore out the front door, slamming it closed on whatever words his mother had to say.  He stormed to his car, slightly hoping his mother would come tearing out the door after him.  She doesn't, probably gave up the moment he slammed the door.  Wes didn't care to give much thought as he climbed into his car.  He need to get away.  He needed to run and hide, and go missing for a while. 

Wes pulled out of the driveway and did just that.

* * *

"Three days, I don't know if I should be disappointed or impressed."  Wes called, when he heard a car door slam shut behind him.

He doesn't spare it a look, he just glanced down at the beer bottle in his hand.  He knew it was the cops, he could tell by the way they pulled up.  He can even tell by the sounds of their measured steps on the gravel.  Wes is pretty sure he's going to be arrested for being drunk and disorderly, something to just add to the list of his crimes, something else for his parents to bail him out of because their idiots. 

"Try impressed, I just found out you dropped of the grid four hours ago and a still found you."  Travis' voice said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Wes threw his head back and laughed, wildly and drunkenly.  Of course it's Travis, it's _always_ Travis.  "Of course it's you."  Wes growled as he glanced up at the sky.  "Who else would it be?" 

He turned to look at Travis, who was hanging back by the passenger side of Wes' car.  The detective was watching him carefully with his hands in his jean pockets.  The emotions on his face somewhat controlled, but Wes picks up on some things and his brain processes them as pity, relief, and worry.

"Are you here to arrest me?"  Wes asked, as he turned his whole body to face Travis.  Not once caring about the hood of his car.  "Here."  Wes continued as he held out his arms for the handcuffs.

Travis sighed.  "I'm not here to arrest you, I'm here to find you, Wes."  He stated, pulling his hands out of pockets.

"I'm drinking underage, and I'm sure you could no doubt nail me with drunk and disorderly."  Wes commented with a bit of a hiccup.  "Isn't it your job?"

"I'm off-duty."  Travis responded flatly.

Wes started at him for a moment, before dropping his hands, and having half the sense to stand up the beer bottle.  Travis just shrugged in reply, crossing his arms across his chest.  Wes blinked at him in shock.  No, that wasn't fair.  However, it just seemed like that was Wes' luck.

After a moment, Travis sighed and dropped his arms and shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.  With a sigh, he made his way around to the front of Wes' car.   Wes watched him near, glaring a bit as the detective neared.

"Who gave you the shiner?"  Travis asked.

"No one,"  Wes growled turning away from Travis sharply.  "It's not important."  He kicked back beer bottle, and frowned down at it when he discovered he finished it off.

"Yes it is."  Travis replied firmly.

"No, Travis, it's _not_!"  Wes growled firmly, whipping around to face Travis with a glare.  "Look, if you're not here to arrest me, just...just...leave me alone."  Wes sighed out.

He dropped the bottle, it landed with a small sound in front of the car, as he pulled his legs up onto the hood of his car, turning away from Travis.  If no one was going to come there and discipline him, then he just wanted to left alone.  He was probably going to head home tomorrow anyway, he was running low of the supplies he got to just wait it out.  Besides it had been enough time for his parents to wonder what he was up to, and they were no doubt they were angry about it all.

He heard Travis give a sigh.  Wes felt the car shift under the weight of something new, and he figured Travis leaned up against it.  "Littering is a crime you know?"

"You going to arrest me for it?"  Wes asked, sparing him a bit of a glance.

"No."  Travis responded nonchalantly

"Then I don't care."  Wes shot back. 

He turned away briefly, but the sound of Travis' laughter made him turn back to glance at the older man.  Travis smiled at him, and with a huff Wes turned away from him, resting his chin on his knee.  A silence fell on them for a moment. "They really got you good."  Travis observed, his fingers suddenly on Wes' cheek.

Wes hissed in a bit of pain from the bruising, and shoved Travis hand away.  He glared at him sharply for a moment.

"You know I get it."  Travis said suddenly, causing Wes to turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Get what?"  Wes grumbled with a bit of a hiccup.

Travis was quiet for a moment, just sort of letting everything around them answer the question.  "I get it, Wes, really.  You do the things to you do to get a fit out of your parents.  You're lonely and your parents seriously need to google the definition of parenthood."  Wes snorted at that and Travis grinned.  "I get the walls, and the guards you have up.  However, even an idiot knows loneliness doesn't cure loneliness."

Wes allowed a silence to settled on them for a moment.  He let what Travis said sort of sink in.  There was something that made it seem like he was speaking from experience, and Wes found some comfort in the fact that he felt he could relate a bit. 

"You sound like a therapist."  Wes responded curtly, frowning a bit.

Travis looked like he wanted to say something, but held it back.  "Well, you sound drunk."  Travis responded, before he pushed himself off of Wes' car.  "Now come on, let's get you sobered up before I take you home."  Travis pulled Wes off the hood so quickly, Wes was amazed he got some footing, and didn't overly stumble.  Though Travis did help to brace him.  "Where are you keys?"

"Backpack, back seat, passenger side."  Wes grumbled as he leaned down to pick up his beer bottles to toss in the trash can a few yards away from his car.  "Wait, did you suggest I was dumber than an idiot?"  Wes' brain registered as he steadied himself on the hood.

"Not important right now, but yes."  Travis called from the backseat.  "That fact that you were slow to pick up on that should prove my point."  Wes just huffed to himself.

The bottles clanked at the bottom of the trash can, Wes heard the sound of his car beeping out the fact that it was locked, along with the small flicker lights.  Wes made his way back over to the car, meeting Travis by the trunk.  The detective wrapped an arm around his shoulders and lead the way back to his car.  He lead Wes to the passenger seat, letting him crawl in and get situated.  Travis rounded the car and got in the drivers seat, before grabbing his radio.  He said some things, a sling of lingo and words that Wes' brain couldn't really process.

"What was that about?"  Wes asked.

"Someone has to pick up your car."  Travis said as he placed the radio back in place.  "You can pick up at the impound tomorrow."  Wes didn't hold back the grin that grew on his lips.  "Got to make your parents pay somehow, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! I wanted to do more with the end, but everything I did took away from it all and I didn't see the point, so I kept it where it was.
> 
> I think the next one I write will sort of explain how the meet.


End file.
